I'm Glad You Care
by Royal Amphitrite
Summary: Beast Boy had always been there for others. But was anybody there for him? No. Well maybe except this pale skinned raven haired teen. "It hurt's Raven." "I know."
1. Chapter 1

Beast Boy had felt lonely.

Yeah, he tried to be all smiles and laughs and all that other stuff that people expected him to be, because…he just _was_.

But now he was starting to regret that decision.

Beast Boy had always been that _light_ for his friends. He made people laugh, and giggle because seeing someone smile because of him was his _motivation_. It was a part of _his_ happiness. But what about when _he_ needed to smile. To laugh so much his stomach hurt and there were would be tears swelling in his eyes. He wanted that. For all the people he had been there for, would come out of their shell just for him. Let him cry on their shoulder or offer a movie day and some popcorn or maybe just crack a joke and fail _horribly_.

That's all he wanted.

 _But he didn't receive it_.

Nicholas had died. His adoptive father had _died_.

No one seemed to care though. They all wanted Beast Boy to simply _get over it_. Although, Beast Boy didn't really have the right to blame them. The whole team of teenagers all had deadbeat fathers, and none of them even had mothers.

It was _sad_ really.

So Beast Boy sat on his twin sized bed, in his messy room, tears pouring out of his eyes as he sobbed while holding a small little stuffed monkey his _original_ mother had given him.

Beast Boy suddenly heard a knock on his door.

He moved from his comfortable spot and dragged his body toward the electronic door. He pushed a random button and tiredly looked at the figure standing on the other side of the barrier.

"Starfire?"

"Oh, Beast Boy." Starfire whispered softly as wrapped her arms around Beast Boy. It was _heart shattering_ to see the person she came to see as a brother in such a terrible state. Starfire released him and sat in one of his green bean-bag chairs. She patted the spot next to her. She sighed as Beast Boy plopped himself next to her and harshly scrubbed his eyes. She stared at the ceiling.

"My father was a very wretched man." She started. Beast Boy raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"He sold his own daughter into slavery and didn't even shed a tear. He treated his oldest daughter with such hate for her just being _unique_ , and he didn't spare his youngest child, his son, a simple glance, no matter how hard the prince tried to earn his father's approval." Starfire clenched her hands into fist as she spoke. "So you most likely can find that it is difficult for me to express sympathy for you friend."

Beast Boy nodded all the same.

"But even so, I understand how hard this is. You see, although my father was a horrible, _horrible_ man…I still loved him. I couldn't find it in my heart to hate my own blood. Now this doesn't mean I cared much when he passed…but…I still felt something. And I realized I have to think of all the good things he did for Tamaran, not the bad he did to my siblings and I."

Beast Boy stared as Starfire stretched and floated towards the door. "I do apologize for being the 'jerk' this morning. I do hope I have been forgiven friend." Starfire confessed.

Beast Boy smiled in appreciation. "Of course you are Star." Beast Boy spoke softly, for he did not have the energy to seem happy. "Bye Star, oh and, thanks."

"Farewell, friend Beast Boy."

Beast Boy still cried his eyes out.

Yes, Star helped _a lot_.

Yes, he did take her advice and think happy memories of Nicholas.

And _shiitake mushrooms_ , yes, did thinking make it so much worse.

Beast Boy _missed_ the moments he had with his father and _pancakes_ why couldn't that man still be _alive_?

What did he do to deserve dying in an old warehouse, chained to a wall, while being tortured through it all?

 _Absolutely nothing_.

Well, at least in Beast Boy's opinion.

It was so _unfair_. It was incredibly unfair. Because no matter how hard he tried Beast Boy couldn't _understand_.

 _He wanted to understand_.

Raven was worried.

There was this _achy_ feeling in her chest that she couldn't get rid of. She knew Beast Boy was in pain, oh yes she did. He was hurting and she wanted to go to him, comfort him, hold his hand and comb her fingers through his hair as he let all of his emotions out. And it was funny because she hated it.

She hated how her heart sped up when he smiled.

How the hair on her neck stood up when she sees him get hurt.

How she lightly blushed when he cracked a cheesy joke.

Raven absolutely _despised_ when she felt like curling up in a ball when his smile was gone. When she saw the pain flash in his eyes and wouldn't leave him alone until he decided to drown it with his salty tears.

Because when he was hurting, she was hurting.

Raven didn't even know why.

Maybe, _just maybe_ , she cared.

The cloaked spawn of a demon carefully knocked on the green teenager's door as she bit her lip. Raven was never nervous, but this was an exception. She was never good with emotions, I mean, she _literally_ couldn't have them, but she was going to do this for him. For her.

The person occupying the room opened the door and Raven cringed.

Beast Boy looked pitiful. He was depressing. He was miserable. He was saddening.

Beast Boy was simply _pathetic_.

Raven wanted to say ' _You look vile'_ , but decided against it. She instead walked inside and sat on his bed. She licked her chapped lips and looked him straight in the eyes. She opened her arms wide and squirmed uncomfortably.

"I am not going to say this ever again so listen closely, you irritating _fool_." She started. Beast Boy glared then growled. "Look Raven I really don't need this righ-"

" _Just listen_!" Raven yelled in frustration. ' _Fix it, fix it, fix it!'_ Her mind screamed.

"I-I'm sorry for being inconsiderate earlier, so…I came here to help and-"

Beast Boy sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven's eye's widened as she closed her arms around him and Beast Boy buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"It hurts, Raven." Raven kissed his temple softly. "I know." She responded. Beast Boy's tears poured out like a waterfall as he soaked her clothes. Raven 'shhhed' Beast Boy softly as she rubbed his back.

"Thanks Rae." His words were muffled.

" _Don't call me that._ " She said.

Beast Boy chuckled.

* * *

 **I feel like I totally messed up their characters but, Blah. :/**

 **It was cute. To me at least…**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed,**

 **Love, _R.A._**


	2. Chapter 2

They hadn't really bonded until now.

They bickered and fought, and always called each other very inappropriate names, but they never really _bonded_.

When it first happened, Raven had been having problems with her father, with the demon being in her head and all. She hadn't been getting sleep, she was criticized and put down, she was being tormented and there was no escape.

Because of this, Raven had been more irritable lately.

"Hey, hey Raven. What does the cow say to the farmer when the farmer cracks a bad joke?", Raven stayed silent, reading her book, Beast Boy continued, "Okay dude, don't _milk_ it!"

Beast Boy starts to laugh uncontrollably as he slapped his leg and his eyes watered. Suddenly he stopped, raising an eyebrow at Raven's silent treatment.

"Okay that one didn't work for, ya? Well, listen to this!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he plopped down next to her on the couch and opened his mouth for another joke. "Knock, knock!", Absolute silence, " _'Who's there? Is it the awesome and also really charming Beast Boy?!'_ , unfortunately not, but _it is_ boo hoo! ' _Boo hoo, who?_ ' Aww, don't cry Raven!"

Raven rolled her eyes, slammed her book shut, and turned to face him. "First of all, that was a horrible impression of my voice. Second of all, if you tell me one more terrible joke, I will rip you're voice box out, and feed it to Silkie."

Normally, Raven would have just walked out of the room when Beast Boy started talking to her, but for some reason she decided to stay. She immediately regretted that decision.

"Well it isn't my fault you're such a sour puss." Beast Boy grumbled.

"It isn't my fault you're such an idiot!" Raven retorted.

"Why do you always have to be so mean?!"

"Why do you always have to be so irritating!"

"Devils daughter!"

"Animal crap!"

"Monster!"

"Moron!"

"Okay, break it up you guys, break it up." Robin interrupted. He pushed the two apart and wiped away the spit on his face (courtesy of his friends yelling).

"Cyborg, did you just do nothing during all of this?" Robin question, slightly agitated by Cyborg's absence.

"Not my problem, man."

Beast Boy growled and stalked away to his room.

Raven's eyes briefly turned red before she stomped back to the couch.

* * *

Raven couldn't sleep later that night (which seemed to happen more often than not), and decided she would stay up and drink herbal tea while she sat on the roof. Meditating would do no good since her father was part of her spirit now.

 _ **Yo**_ _u_ _ **c**_ _a_ _ **n'**_ _t ig_ _ **nor**_ _e me for_ _ **ever**_ _ **Ra**_ _ven._ You

 _ **thi**_ _nk you're so_ _ **bi**_ _g and_ _ **bad**_ _no_ _ **w**_ _. Just wait_ _ **unt**_ _il I get out of_ _ **he**_ _re, you_ _ **pathetic**_ _child._

Raven clenched her eyes shut and inhaled. She took a sip of her tea, and faced towards the night sky. The sky was so beautiful. It sent a wave of calmness and serenity towards the sleeping city.

Raven envied the sleeping citizens.

The children and adults were so at peace right now.

Why couldn't _she_ be at peace too?

"Raven? What are you doing up here at night?" Beast Boy asked softly.

"I could ask you the same thing." She responded.

"Couldn't sleep." Beast Boy pointed to the space next to her. "This seat taken?" He said jokingly.

"Is now." Raven responded.

Beast Boy slowly sat down next to her, swinging his legs back and forth over the tower. "Aren't the stars so pretty. They're so bright, like little mini suns."

Raven looked at Beast Boy in slight confusion. Why would he choose to stay out in the cold night air with her?  
 _ **  
Such**_ _a_ _ **d**_ _is_ _ **appo**_ _in_ _ **t**_ _m_ _ **ent**_ _. I tho_ _ **ught**_ _you_ _ **wo**_ _uld kn_ _ **ow**_ _ **better**_ _. You re_ _ **ally**_ _th_ _ **in**_ _k they_ _ **car**_ _e ab_ _ **out**_ _ **yo**_ _u?_ _ **They**_ _are_ _ **lyi**_ _ng_ _ **Raven**_ _, th_ _ **ey**_ _just w_ _ **an**_ _t y_ _ **o**_ _u_ _ **gone**_ _._ _ **You**_ _r_ _ **pow**_ _er sc_ _ **ares the**_ _m._ I _**sca**_ _re t_ _ **hem**_.

"I don't see what's so _pretty_ about balls of gas and radiation that could explode at any minute." Raven commented.

Beast Boy scoffed and shrugged his shoulders. "Just take the fun out of it Raven."

Raven rolled her eyes softly. She turned her heads towards the green colored male. "Thanks…for keeping me company." Beast Boy still didn't face her, but wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours, but what I _do_ know is that I'll always be here to help you get through it. That's what heroes are for, right?"

"Exactly, except I don't think I'd call you a hero. More like a poser." Raven subtly insulted him.

Beast Boy smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Like you can talk."

* * *

 **Here's a second part! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Love, R.A.**


End file.
